When a character is recognized (character recognition) from an image, verification and correction of a recognition result by an operator is required in order to correct errors in recognition. In correcting the recognition result, usually character images and those recognition results are displayed side-by-side, and verified by visual observation.
A technique for verifying and correcting a character recognition result is disclosed (for example, see JP-A 06-119484 (KOKAI)).
Meanwhile, a result of character recognition of an image is not necessarily free from errors even with a high recognition accuracy. Thus, after all it is necessary that an operator verifies every character, consuming significant labor and time.